


Whatever It Takes

by Seblainer



Category: Making Out - Katherine Applegate
Genre: F/M, Het, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: How does Lucas react to the news that Zoey has for him?





	Whatever It Takes

Fandom: Making Out  
Title: Whatever It Takes  
Characters: Lucas Cabral and Zoey Passmore  
Pairing: Lucas Cabral/Zoey Passmore  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het. Pregnancy.  
Summary: How does Lucas  
react to the news that Zoey has for him?  
A/N: Thanks to TiburonWriter on GleeForum for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the Making Out series or anything you recognize. Katherine Applegate does. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 244

*Whatever It Takes*

Zoey paced back and forth across the living room. Her parents were gone for the weekend and her older brother Benjamin was out with his girlfriend Claire.

She was waiting for her ex-boyfriend to come over, because they had to talk. Zoey was pregnant and had found out a few days ago. The doctor had estimated that she was three months pregnant.

That meant she had been pregnant for seven weeks after the breakup. She shook her thoughts away when the doorbell rang and went to answer. Zoey stepped back a few moments later so Lucas could enter.

Once they were seated, she began to speak. “I know we haven’t spoken since we broke up. We need to change that because I’m pregnant,” she said softly, her hands twisting in her lap nervously.

Zoey watched as Lucas took in the news, shock clear on his face as he tried to figure out what to say. Several minutes passed before he could finally find the words to speak.

“Are you sure?” Lucas asked as he moved to join her on the couch. When she nodded, he sighed softly. “Okay, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure this out together. I’ll be here, whatever it takes.”

Zoey teared up at his words and when Lucas pulled her into a hug, she sobbed in relief. The fears she had of raising the baby alone were gone, now they just had to keep from killing each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TiburonWriter on GleeForum for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
